


Yours Truly, City Lights

by RaspberryBean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Farmer John, Grad Student Sherlock, M/M, There will be sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryBean/pseuds/RaspberryBean
Summary: John is a farm boy who's escaped the country to go to university, and Sherlock is his unlikely roommate. Will the genius grad student on probation and the unseasoned first year have ANYTHING in common?





	1. Storms Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like the story! Please let me know what you think. If you want a song to get you in the mood of the chapter, try Prairie Girl by Rah Rah.

Thunder cracked overhead and rain beat down on the farm in heavy sheets. John had on his heavy rubber boots and a thick rain jacket with the hood up, but still found himself leaning against the brutal winds. He squinted, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes from the onslaught. He needed to get all the animals into the barn as quickly as possible. The storm was supposed to turn to hail, and the animals wouldn’t be safe in the fields. He ran as quickly as he could manage over to the first keep, which held the horses. They had all gathered to the gate, smart enough to know they wanted out of the weather. Yelling calming commands over the howling wind, he opened up the gate and let them out one by one, so as to keep them from rampaging and hurting one another. They made their way to the barn without any trouble, and he let them into their stalls, throwing a blanket over each so that they didn’t freeze before he had the chance to groom them. As soon as they were settled, he ran back out to get the cows to safety. The cows weren’t quite as easy as the horses. Instead of crowding around the gate, they had huddled together farther into their field, and John had to run, gasping and sweating, to get to them. Then, they were reluctant to follow. He had to coax them away from their warm huddle with slices of turnip he had grabbed just in case. By the time he had urged all the cows into the barn, the inside of his waterproof jacket was as soaked with sweat as the outside was with rainwater. The cows mooed in displeasure as he sent them into their stall, but he couldn’t stop to calm them until everyone was safe. He ran to the chicken coop, and was please to see all the chickens had fled into their house. He locked the door to prevent any stupid ones from going out for a walk and getting themselves killed by falling ice, and moved on the the pig pen. The pigs were big and stubborn and resisted his attempts to get them into their shelter. He had to push and prod and brib them one by one, and by the time he was finishing, small pebbles of ice had started to pelt down from the sky. The only one left was the biggest of all: a grumpy old pig called Bruce who never listened and always caused trouble. John groaned, wiping sweat off his brow. He pulled out a bag of raisins, and tried to tempt Bruce forward, but the stubborn animal refused to budge.

“Come on Bruce!” John cried, getting behind him and shoving with all his might. Still, the pig stayed his ground, snorting his annoyance. The hail was getting bigger, and John was getting frantic. He put raisins in the pig’s mouth, then tired to force him forward. When the pig refused to move at all, John cried out in frustration, and put his arms around the fat pig’s middle, lifting and pulling with all his might. He couldn’t quite get the pig off the ground, but somehow managed to heave and lug the final animal into the safety of the pig house, nearly collapsing from the effort once the door was fastened shut. 

Freezing and sweaty and exhausted, John stumbled back to the farm house, pulling the door open with a gasp of relief and pulling off his raincoat and boots before going to the kitchen, where his mother was waiting. She looked him over once, then handed him a hot cup of tea that she had had ready for him. He sat heavily at the kitchen table.

“Is everyone safe?” She asked gently.

John grunted acknowledgement. Then he said “I have to go back and rub them all down, or they’ll all have colds before tomorrow.” 

She nodded, but put a hand on his shoulder. “Finish your tea first.” He started sipping, and she grabbed her own tea and sat beside him. It was wonderful that the animals were safe, but there was nothing to be done about the crops. Neither of them said a word, because it was too awful to think about quite yet. The majority of their crops would be ruined, and it was too late in the season for any new planting to be done to replace what would be lost. The farm would suffer greatly from this storm, and they were helpless. Mother and son sat sipping tea in silence, trying not to think of the inevitable. When John finished his and stood to go, his mother stood too, and grabbed his hands with hers; smaller, but still worn and calloused. 

“This isn’t the end,” she whispered, “don’t give up Johnny.” 

He couldn’t think of what to do except nod, then escape as quickly as possible, running back through the storm to the barn, where he could let himself feel whatever he needed to feel. He enters the barn, where the air is warm and moist from all the soggy animals packed inside, and breathes a sigh of relief. The relentless pounding overhead makes it feel even safer in here, surrounded by the creatures he loves the most, and he allows himself a brief moment to cry. The tears slip down his cheeks, falling away like littles pieces of his dreams. They were supposed to be able to afford for him to go away to school this fall. It had been six years since his dad had died and he’d had to dropout of high school to help on the farm, and ever since then the two of them had been saving and working their asses off, while John had painstakingly taken every high school class he needed to graduate by correspondence. So many late nights of studying after long days of doing most of the work on the farm himself. But if this year’s crops failed, they’d lose the money needed to hire a farm hand to replace him when he went away. He would have to stay. He would be stuck on the farm for another year, maybe longer. He let out a shaky breath, and told himself to hold it together. He pulled out the grooming supplies, and started working on calming and brushing and feeding the horses that he knew and loved so well. 

He sat by Nellie, his favourite mare, and she nuzzled her head to his, comforting him. He started started giving her a rub down, brushing her out, and stopping now and again to bury his face into her side. When she was done, he felt remarkably better.

“Thanks, old girl.” She nuzzled him in reply. He moved on, and one by one the animals were calm and sleeping. It felt good. This was where he was at home. He was good at this. He ignored the little voice in his head that said  _ “and this is the only thing you’ll ever be good at.” _ He sat on a stool in a corner, and listened to the sounds of the contented animals. Would it really be so bad if he stayed here for the rest of his life? If he took over from his mother and kept the farm that had been his father’s and his father’s father’s? He tried to picture it, tried to give the image a chance in his mind, but the little voice was persistent. “ _ Not get an education? Just like your father, just like your father’s father, just like everyone in this county, just like you’re expected to do. Maybe you could marry one of those nice girls from church while you’re at, and spend the rest of your life lying to yourself. _ ” John grimaced shaking away the thought. It was true, and he knew it. If he stayed in the country, there was no way he’d be able to come out, and he’d spend the rest of his dismal days pining after a life that he had no chance at. 

What was so frustrating was that it had seemed so close. He’d gotten an amazing scholarship that would help him out incredibly with paying for school. What they wouldn’t be able to afford, now, was a new hire to replace all the work he did around the farm. His absence would be too expensive. He wanted more than anything to stop caring about the farm, to be rid of all responsibility of it, but he knew he couldn’t let down his father that way. If there was one thing he could do for his father’s memory, it was put his everything into the farm. It should have been easy to do this one thing for his father’s memory, but when he imagined another life, it got so hard. When he imagined being the one who got out, the one who made something of himself, it became harder than anyone could know.

John knew he could spend hours there, daydreaming about a life in the city, a life where he had a degree, a steady job, maybe even a steady boy, but no amount of daydreaming would bring it any closer. He laughed at himself sardonically, lifting his tired body up from the chair. The moment he walked out of the barn and back to the house, he had to turn himself back into stoic John Watson; the boy who took care of his mother, the selfless boy, the steady, caring boy who could take anything. No more crying, no more daydreaming, no more letting himself complain. He went over to say goodbye to Nellie, and gathered the strength to go back to the house of crushed dreams. She breathed softly on his face, and he found himself smiling. Maybe things would be ok. As he walked back to the farm house, he saw that the hail had turned back into rain.


	2. Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the chapters aren't long, but hopefully that means I can get them out pretty quickly. I wish we could juts jump right ahead to the part where John meets Sherlock, but this early stuff is important too! Song for today is Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head by BJ Thomas

John woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee wafting up into his bedroom. He rolled over to check his alarm clock. 8:08. With a gasp he jumped up. He should have been up hours ago! Panicking, he started grabbing his clothes to change quickly, when he realized his mother had let him sleep in. The memories of the day before came crashing down on him. The storm, the hail, then getting back inside and having his mom tell him she could do his chores the next morning. He calmed down his breathing. OK, he had time for a shower. He grabbed his towel and clothes, and washed himself quickly before going downstairs. His mom was waiting, and he saw that she had made coffee and pancakes for both of them, even though this was probably her lunch. She smiled when she saw him come down the stairs, and he wrapped her in a bear hug.

“What’s with the special treatment?” He took a sip of the coffee, humming contentedly at the earthy tang.

“I’m never up early enough to cook you breakfast, so I wanted to when I had the chance.” He sat down, and she ruffled his blond hair. The pancakes were delicious, and he ate them up in a flash. She watched him fondly, laughing a bit as he shovelled food into his mouth. When he was done, she took away his plate, and sat down beside him.

“Johnny baby, we have to talk.”

His heart sunk. He wished they didn’t have to think about it. He wished every problem could have gone away overnight. He was so tired of being poor and having to talk about it all the time. But they had to. He nodded. 

“It’s not..it’s not as bad as it could have been.” He didn’t reply. That could mean anything. “About forty percent. Were destroyed, that is.”

He let out the breath he’d been holding, long and slow. They weren’t heading to financial ruin, it was true. It could have been worse, obviously. But forty percent? That was forty percent of their income. That was a lot. That was still his dreams fucked in the ass. He was battling with himself. Of course he was glad it hadn’t been more, and now they had hope, but somehow he felt just as crushed as he would have been if every square acre had been decimated. So selfish. He could hardly look his mother in the eyes. When he finally did, he could see that she understood. Her face took on a steely quality and she grabbed his hand.

“But that’s not why we need to talk.” 

He furrowed his brow, a question in his face. His mom grabbed his other hand and pulled him so they were very close. “You’re still going.”

He pulled away. “Mom we can’t afford that, you know we can’t after today.”

She shook her head, her determination obvious in the set of her jaw. “A farm is liable to all sorts of disasters. I’ve lived here for twenty five years, and I’ve seen more than my fair share. Since your father died-” Her eyes clouded and turned dark, but she just shook it off and kept going, “-since your father died your life hasn’t been at all what I wanted for you, but you’ve been strong and done what you’ve had to. You’ve been too strong. And now it’s my turn. I saved money, what little money I could, and I’ll take out loans if I have to. It’s time for you to leave this farm. I’ll make do. But it’s not fair for me to ask for another year from you, baby.” 

She looked so sure and so loving that John wanted to hug her and take away all her fears and problems. Did she think she was a burden? That the farm was a burden? He was filled with guilt. The little voice in his head taunted him, saying “ _ wasn’t that what you were thinking just last night? Isn’t she right? _ ” The voice didn’t make him feel any better. 

“Mom, stop talking like that. Another year isn’t gonna make or break me. I’m here as long as you need me. As long as the farm needs me.” In his head he adds  _ “as long as dad needs me _ .” He needs her to know that he’s there for her. But she just keeps shaking her head.

“John you got an amazing scholarship. It has to be this year.” 

“But you need me! There’ll be other scholarships!” 

He feels frustrated. He can’t be responsible for the demise of the place he loves so dearly. But his mom is resolute. She thinks she’s winning.

“Johnny boy, you can’t save this farm with just your two hands and an amazing amount of willpower. I wish that was a winning battle, but the time has come for me to take the burden back from you.” 

He looked pleadingly at her, but she shook her head. “I’ll be ok. I’ll be able to afford what I need, and I’ll be happy to do extra work if I know you’re out there doing what you want to do.” 

And she pulled him tight to her, squeezing him so that he couldn’t protest anymore. 

“Now take care of your horses, sleepy head.” She rumpled his hair, and pushed him out the front door. 

John’s head was spinning as he wandered over to the barn. He wanted to feel elated, but his guilt was getting in the way. He didn’t know how he could forgive himself for doing this, even if she was the one forcing him to do it. But then, it was exactly what he had been hoping for. She had told him that taking care of everything wasn’t on his shoulders anymore. So why didn’t he feel free? 

He let the horses into the yard to feed them, but Nellie stayed by his side instead of rushing towards the feeders with the rest. He hugged around her neck, appreciating her loyal friendship. He decided to try the words out in his mouth. “Nellie, I’m going to university.”

His chest filled with a warmth, and he laughed. “I’m leaving!” He jumped up, throwing his head back, and yelled it again. “I’m leaving!” He let every drop of joy and relief fill him, blocking out every unpleasant thought that wanted to crowd his head. In a moment of clarity, he knew that his mom didn’t want him to feel guilty or to leave half of himself behind on the farm. What was the use of her sacrifice if he didn’t take advantage of everything she was offering? 

“Let’s take a ride, Nel.” He swung onto her back, and rode her around the yard, letting himself laugh and feel good, enjoying a morning with his favourite animal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll post the next chapter tomorrow cause I'm too excited to make you guys wait :)


	3. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are so short! It's just easier that way but don't worry, we'll get to juicy stuff soon!

The rest of the summer passed in a blur. It was too fast, and yet it couldn’t be over fast enough. John found himself distracted as he went about with his daily farm chores. He would spend full days with the animals, or out in the fields with his mother, and forbid himself from thinking about the city, but somehow it always remained on the horizon of his mind. Then, in the evening, he was consumed by preparations and planning. He would go through his bedroom, deciding what he would bring and what he would leave. He would spend hours on the ancient computer in the living room, figuring out all the technical aspects of moving, signing up for classes, managing his tuition and scholarship, and more. There seemed so much to be done. And then suddenly, it would all catch up to him, that this was his last month, his last week, his last few days on the farm he’d spend twenty two years on. He spent extra time in the barn, trying to savor time with Nellie, wondering who would be his friend if she wasn’t. As the days went by, he saw his mother doing extra work, as if trying to prove to him how capable she was. In answer to this, John took to waking up a half hour earlier, to nab any extra chores he could think of. This little competition was wordless, but still somehow made both of them feel better. As moving day loomed closer, John became almost frantic. He was very aware of the fact that he’d be missing harvest, the busiest time of the year, and even though it was months away, he felt nervous for his mother. He also kept reading the course descriptions for his classes, as if he could somehow get ahead by just thinking about them enough. 

After what seemed like an hour or a lifetime, it was the day he was set to leave. He woke up to his alarm beeping loudly, indifferent to John’s life hanging over a precipice of change. John turned the alarm off, but then stayed in bed, staring into the darkness, breathing in and out, trying to stay calm. He could feel his heart wanting to beat out of his chest, but did his best to steady it. This was it. A wave of sadness flooded over him, the heat of it threatening tears at the edge of his eyes, but just as suddenly he was filled up with a giddy restlessness. He jumped up, turned on his light, and crossed over to the mirror. Same light sandy hair, rumpled from sleep, same blue eyes, same crooked nose, same everything. He remained exactly the same as when he had gone to bed the night before. He pulled a comb through his hair, and grabbed the clothes he’d carefully laid out the night before. Looking at them again in the morning light, though, he laughed aloud. They were too formal, too stiff and uncomfortable, they screamed too loudly that he was an outsider and a stranger. He snatched his suitcase, and pulled out some faded jeans and a soft flannel. Might as well start out the way he planned to finish. He tossed the rejected outfit into his closet, then reconsidered. He didn’t know what might happen out there. Might as well have nice clothes just in case. He recovered them and pushed them deep into the bottom of his luggage.

“John! Come down and eat your breakfast before Mike gets here!” Her voice was a little higher than usual. John grabbed his bags, and took the stairs two at a time. There she stood, dressed in her favorite yellow polka dotted dress, looking proud and excited.

“Get over here, Johnny. I need a hug right now. I can’t believe you’re already leaving me!” She trapped him in a bone crushing hug, which he returned heartily, only ducking away in embarassment when she started trying to fix his hair. 

“Ok, ok, lemme eat, mom.” He danced out of her arms, and over to the table. He saw it was loaded with pancakes and fresh strawberries, his favourite. His mother watched over fondly as he loaded up his plate, and her keen eyes followed to make sure he ate enough. He was nervous and excited, and his stomach wasn’t feeling particularly enthusiastic, but he forced down a reasonable amount for her sake. It would be a long time until he got to eat her food again, so he ought to enjoy it. The clock hit six thirty, and the two of them gathered all his things to the door. Mike would be there any moment. Suddenly, John gasped and took off running out the door, calling behind him, “I almost forgot!”

He sprinted out to the barn, and arrived, out of breath and panting, to Nellie’s stall. “Hey, girl, I couldn’t forget to say goodbye!” He threw his arms around her neck, and she nickered gently, blinking her big, kind eyes at him. He imagined she was saying  _ I believe in you, Johnny boy. Go make me proud in the city and bring back some good stories for me. _ He smiled. “I will, Nellie.” He put his head against hers one last time, and took off back to the house, just as he could see Mike’s truck pulling up. 

His mom had brought his stuff onto the doorstep, and now she started hauling it into the back. He ran up and grabbed a bag, and Mike got out of the truck, laughing heartily. “You two haven’t left me anything to do!” He was a jolly sort of man, big and friendly and easy to be around. He was a farmer nearby, and had been good friends with John’s dad. Now he stopped in as often as he could to see if there was anything he could help out with. John had always liked and trusted Mike. 

John turned back to his mother, who tried to hide the tears at the corners of her eyes. She smiled wide, and grabbed his hands. “Make us proud, John Watson.” John nodded, feeling his father’s presence there for one sacred moment. Then he was gone, in Mike’s truck, driving away from her, away from the farm, away from the stretches of near emptiness that he knew like the back of his hand. He tried to drink it all in as they drove away, hoping that he was saying a proper goodbye. 

They drove in silence for an hour, Mike sipping his coffee, and John sipping the coffee that Mike had wordlessly passed him with a smile as he had gotten into the truck. As the morning settled gently into them, Mike cleared his throat a little and said, “Hey kid, don’t you worry. You’ll be back here before you know it. You’ll be back here before you wanna be.” John met the man’s eyes, and tried to smile. He nodded. Mike took a breath in, as if deciding whether to continue. He faltered a little, but did. “Your...that is, I know...your father would have been proud of you, son.” John looked over, and saw total sincerity in Mike’s eyes. He felt a little overwhelmed, like his dad was making sure, from somewhere, that he, John, knew he was watching.

The drive continued in companionable silence as they drove through the Canadian prairie. After a little over an hour, the city began to loom in the distance. It wasn’t a big city, but the university was one of the best in Canada, and he was lucky that it was the closest to the farm. Soon the rolling fields around them turned to rolling suburbs, then rolling industrial strips, then rolling commercial strips as far as the eye could see. They were well within the city now. Mike started chit chatting as they drove, pointing out different parts of the city. Over here, a beautiful park. To the other side, a museum. Mike was happily recalling everything about the city that John had hardly spent any time in. John hoped beyond hope that getting used to city living wouldn’t be too awful. He’d never been around so much at once. He was glad Mike was so excited by it all, that gave him hope.

Finally, after what seemed like eons of driving, Mike pointed out some buildings of the university in the distance. John squinted, trying to see everything that he could, but after a moment they were once again blocked from view. John craned his neck, trying to see around buildings. Mike chuckled. “We’ll be there right away, don’t you worry. In fact, we’ll probably get there too early for your residence check in, won’t we? We made good time.”

John checked the clock. It wasn’t even ten, and check in didn’t start till ten thirty. “We could always just wait in line.” He said, hopefully. 

“How about we grab a quick bite before we head over?” 

John wasn’t hungry yet, but he let Mike find them an all hours diner. The inside was decorated in obnoxious colours, and had photos of black and white celebrities lining the walls. John got some tea, and tried to be patient waiting for Mike to finish his sandwich. It took till past ten thirty, and he was practically bouncing in his seat by the time they were finally leaving.  Once they had arrived at the university, John practically leaped out of the car, eagerly finding the sign that said “Registration For Residence” with a big arrow pointing to a building. Mike had to yell out the car window.

“I’ll wait here with your luggage!” 

John gave him two thumbs up, then disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be meeting Molly next chapter! Yay!


	4. First Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Sherlock! Ok so I have a big soft spot for the scene where they first meet in the show, so this is pretty similar to that. Don't worry, there won't be many parts where I take scenes right from the show but I couldn't help it this time. Enjoy! Song for today is I Feel It All by Feist

John followed the signs into a big brick building, and up some stairs. He found himself in a crowded hall filled with what must have been brand new students like him. They all had a general air of nervousness and restlessness. He hurried into the correct line, trying to access his residence confirmation through the university database. The line inched along, but John couldn’t figure out the website. On top of that, the internet was cutting in and out, probably due to how packed the room was, most of the students on their phones, passing the time. He pocketed his own phone, and looked around. The line wasn’t as long as it looked. There were four different lines for the different residence halls, so not all the crowd was heading towards the same desk as him. The girl in front of him saw him checking out the room, and smiled at him. He smiled back. She was pretty in a gentle way, her mousy hair pulled into a loose bun. She had a lopsided smile. He decided if he was going to start trying to make friends, it was now or never. This sweet looking girl seemed like a safe bet. He cleared his throat.

“Hey there, I’m John.” He offered his hand. She shook it, her smile widening.

“I’m Molly. What are you in? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” 

He cleared his throat a little awkwardly. “Well I’m just starting this year. But I’m going into journalism. What about you?”

“Oh, I’m not starting this year, but I’m becoming a lab tech. I just find it easier to live on campus cause my hours are crazy and I TA.”

His eyes widened. Impressive. There was more to this gentle looking girl than met the eyes. The he furrowed his eyebrows. “But isn’t this the line for returning students, is it?”

Molly nodded her head, then gasped. “Oh shit, you have to go to  _ that _ line!” 

The other line was significantly longer, and moving slower. He groaned. “Oh God. Well I’d better go start my time if I ever want to get out of here. Good to meet you.” They shook hands,  and he crossed the hall. The other line was much worse than the first line had been, and no one around him seemed inclined to talk. The boy in front of him was red in the face and seemed on the edge of panic; he was bouncing on his toes and talking to himself under his breath. The girl behind him had her parents with her, and was conversing with them in rapid spanish. After a wait of over an hour, he reached the front, where a harried looking boy was registering students. The boy looked up, eyes darting to the clock before it fixed in John’s face.

“Name? Last and first?”

“Watson, John.”

The boy sifted through a pile of papers, his frown deepening. He put them down and started clicking around on his computer. “You said your name is John Watson? Not John Warren?”

“It was Watson last time I checked.” John tried to sound lighthearted. The boy called over his coworker, and the two started searching through the paperwork double time. John felt his heart start beating faster. This shouldn’t have been taking so long.

The two looked up at him a little helplessly, and shrugged. “You’re not on the list. Are you sure you got confirmed? Do you have an e-mail from the housing commission?” 

John shook his head, his stomach feeling like lead. The two boys looked apologetic. John turned and fled, overwhelmed with fear. What was he going to do? It was way too late to re-apply, and there was no way he could find a different place until the beginning of next month. Was this a sign? Should he just return home? Was the city trying to tell him that he didn’t, and never could belong there? 

John ran back to the truck, where Mike was smoking and reading a newspaper. Mike saw how distressed he was, and put down his newspaper. “What’s wrong, kid?” 

John was ashamed of the heat in his face, of the anxiety pooling in his stomach. “There was a mistake in my registration. I have nowhere to live.” 

Mike swore softly. “No kidding? That’s not a great way to start this stint.”

John could only bury his head in his hands. This is what he got for thinking he could up and leave everything he knew. He was totally out of his depth. He just wanted to talk to his mom. Then he hear Mike say, softly, “Unless…”

John looked up. Mike put a finger up to stop him, and pulled out his phone. He clicked around for a moment, then dialed a number, and brought the phone up to his ear. The phone was picked up almost immediately, and John heard a crackly voice through it say, “Ah, Mike, you’ve found me a roommate? Very good. Can you bring him to lab 6-608? I have class all afternoon, so it’s the only opportunity he’ll have to meet me.” 

A chagrined look crossed Mike’s face, and he half laughed. “How in God’s name…” And sputtered for a moment, then decided to give up. “Yes, alright we’ll be right over.”

A flutter of hope filled John’s chest. Had Mike just saved him? 

Mike met his eyes a little peevishly. “How desperate are you, really, for a place to live? Because I’m not gonna pretend there isn’t a reason this guy doesn’t have a roommate.”

“What do you mean?” John doubted anything about this stranger could be so bad that he wouldn’t take the chance to have somewhere to live. 

“He’s a bit...odd, and, well he’s on academic probation right now even though he’s probably more knowledgeable than the whole faculty combined. He’s..” Mike seemed at a loss for how to explain himself. “Ya know what? I’ll let you meet him for yourself.”

John nodded heartily, feeling very cheerful all of a sudden. No matter how strange the man was, he couldn’t be all bad if Mike knew him.  _ And anyway _ , a secret little part of his brain whispered,  _ maybe if he’s odd too I won’t feel so alone.  _ He tried to wave that little feeling away. He needed to stop feeling so sorry for himself. Everything was going to be fine. Whether or not he and the guy became friends, he’d say yes to living with him for at least the semester, and he’d try to make the best of it.

Mike drove off across campus, finally stopping at a tall shiny glass building which Mike told him was one of the science buildings. They found parking and Mike brought him in through the tall automatic sliding doors, into a polished lobby. John immediately felt deeply intimidated. Nothing about this building was welcoming or homey, it was all angles and polished surfaces. This was the pinnacle of impersonal urban style. He was suddenly very glad that he got to take classes on the other side of campus, in the smaller, older, mustier buildings. The walked down a hallway to a pair of silver elevators, and rode them up to the sixth floor. The door slid open, and deposited them in a darker hallway with harsher lighting. They found the door to the lab, and Mike pulled it open, ushering John inside first. 

“Good luck, kid.” He whispered. 

John stepped into a dark room with a low ceiling. It was totally empty save for one man on the far end, staring into a microscope, surrounded by several vials of pink and yellow liquids. He had a mess of dark curly hair on his forehead, and his long fingers gently fiddling with the knobs of the microscope sent shivers up John’s spine. He didn’t seem to be wearing any safety wear, instead had on insanely tight pants and a dress shirt that clung to him in an obscene kind of way. As John entered, he lifted his eyes up to meet his, with a cool calculating gaze that made John feel stripped bare, and brought a flush to his cheeks. John’s heart started beating faster, and he found no matter how he tried, he couldn’t break the intense eye contact. The man’s eyes then flicked all over him, and he nodded his head in silent approval. 

“Ah, Mike, good to see you, can I borrow your phone?”

Mike had entered behind John without him noticing. He started, he hadn’t seen the man’s eyes leave his. 

Mike laughed. “Why’s that?”

“Unfortunately all my professors have my phone number by now, so I can’t use my own phone to send official notices from dentists offices and such as excuses to miss class.”

“Your father told me you’re on probation!”  
“And so I am. Ah, but I see you don’t have your phone on you anyway. Forgot it in the car, I suppose?”

Mike felt his pockets and huffed. “Yes, it seems you’re right.”

The man furrowed his brow. “Of course I am.” He checked his microscope again, and Mike caught John’s gaze and gave him a significant look. 

John cleared his throat. “You can use mine.”

The man looked up, a little slower this time, and studied John once more. He walked over, a curious look on his face, and John felt his pulse rising. This man was too beautiful, he couldn’t seem to help his body’s reaction. The man arrived beside John and held out his hand, and as John passed it to him their fingers brushed, causing an electric warmth in his hand.

The man typed something out, and without looking up, said, “Mother or Father?”

“Sorry?”

“Which one is dead? Your mother or father?”

John felt the air in his lungs go cold. 

“Father, but sorry how did you-”

At that moment the door opened and Molly came in, a pile of papers under her arms and a coffee in her hand. She saw John and a grin split her face. “John! What are you doing here?” She tried to hug him with both arms full, while the man continued to look at the phone.

“Thank you Molly, over there please,” He commanded. “Ah is that for me? Thank you, lovely.” He grabbed the coffee from an affronted looking Molly, but she recovered quickly. 

She dropped off his papers, and as she walked out whispered to John, “He’s always like that.”

The man finished with his phone and handed it back, then took a sip of the coffee, scowled, and walked towards the door.  
“How do you feel about the violin?” He asked, almost like an afterthought. “I play the violin, sometimes I don’t talk for days on end-would that bother you? Potential roommates should know the worst about each other.”

Before John could respond, Mike cut in. “How did you know I was recommending a roommate? Earlier, when I called?”

The man quirked an eyebrow. “Yesterday I told my parents that I was on probation and they told me as punishment I had to find a roommate to subsidize the my apartment. My father obviously talked to you about it because we all know I’m a difficult person to find a roommate for, and today, on moving day for first years, you give me a call. It wasn’t a difficult leap.” 

John’s mouth had come open at some point, and he hastily arranged it so he looked less shocked and impressed. The man turned to him. “So, providing you have no problem with the violin, I’ll see you around three to show you the place?”

He began walking out the door, but John called after him. “Wait! We don’t know anything about each other and I’m going to look at your apartment? I don’t know where the apartment is! I don’t even know your name!”

The man turned around. “I know you’re a farmer’s kid, and you’ve been doing a lot of the work on the farm since your father died, but you’ve been saving to come to the city for school. I know you have a brother who wants to help you, but is distant from your mother and you don’t see much. I know you’re worried about being able to keep up in university classes because you haven’t been in a classroom since you were sixteen, but you needn’t worry, you’re much more knowledgeable than most of the first years. I think that’s probably enough to be going on with, don’t you think?”

John’s jaw felt like it had come off and probably hit the floor. What a supreme know it all asshole! And yet, he was still inexplicably hot and interesting, and John didn’t want him to stop.

The man smirked, as if reading his expression, and walked into the hallway. “The name’s Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221B Baker street.” And he was gone.

John let out a breath, trying to compose himself. He looked up, and Mike was looking at him cautiously, obviously wondering if John wanted to seek other housing options. John shot him a tentative smile. “He always like that?”

“Yeah. Doesn’t have many friends, and it’s no wonder why. I didn’t tell him anything about you, by the way. That’s just what he does.”

John whistled. Even though Sherlock might be a grade A asshole, he couldn’t help the little excited rush that filled his head at the thought of living with him. He nodded at Mike. “Yeah, he’ll do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get steamy soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don't have a set number of chapters yet, but I'm about 4 chapters ahead and I know where it's going, so bear with me! I hope you guys can get as excited as me about farm John. I'll be updating as quickly as I can write, so hopefully you'll never wait longer than a week.


End file.
